The Beauty With In
by HPxMangaFan
Summary: Lavi loves Kanda. Kanda has had a secreat crush on Lavi. Can they be happy together or will it all fall apart? Pairing LavixKanda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!! This is Yuki. This is my very first DGM fic. I hope you all like it and please let me know if you want more. I need help decideding if I want this to be a mulitchapter fic or just a two shot. So let me know in a review!**

* * *

**It was an oddly quiet day in the Order. Lavi wasn't being annoying, Komui wasn't crying about Lenalee getting a boyfriend or about one of his Koumlins' getting destroyed. The only things that were normal were Kanda and Allen eating. **

"**I never thought this place could be so quiet. What about you Kanda?" asked Allen.**

"**Tch….." replied Kanda. **

" **What are you two talking about?" asked Lenalee coming over to the table the two sat at.**

"**About how it's so quiet in here." responded Allen.**

"**I'm going to train." said Kanda suddenly surprising the other two exorcists.**

"**Okay." Allen and Lenalee said at the same time. **

**Kanda left without saying anything else and walked towards the training hall. On his way there though he had the unfortunate luck of walking into Lavi. **

"**Ouch! Watch were the freakin heck your going!!!!! Baka Usagi!!!" Kanda yelled at Lavi angrily.**

"**Ah! Yu-chan!!! Sorry about that!" Lavi apologized.**

"**Whatever. I'm out of here." Kanda said starting to walk off when Lavi grabbed his arm to stop him.**

"**Yu wait! I was actually coming to find you. I want to show you something."**

"**Fine, lets just get this over with. I have other things to do today."**

"**Oh good I'm glad your free **_**all**_** day!!!" Lavi said clearly ignoring what Kanda had said.**

**Lavi then dragged Kanda out to the gardens. **

"**Look Yu, the cherry blossoms are in bloom. Isn't it pretty?"**

**Kanda was in shock he couldn't believe that Lavi knew that this was something he would actually like!**

"**How the heck did you know I would like this you Baka Usagi?"**

"**It's quite simple actually, I saw you out here working in the garden."**

"**Oh." Kanda said blushing slightly.**

**The two of them just stood there taking in the fresh air and the beauty of the nature. Both lost in thought. Lavi was thinking about how gorgeous Yu looked in the relaxed state he was in. Kanda on the other hand was thinking about how much time he worked on the cherry trees. Neither of them noticed the audience they had attracted.**

"**What are the two of you doing?" asked Leverier.**

**Both Lavi and Kanda looked at him.**

"**What does it look like we're doing, sir?" asked Kanda snippety.**

"**It looks like your fooling around when there are still akuma that need to be dealt with! Plus the Noah Clan!!" shouted Leverier.**

"**No, sir! We weren't fooling around, we were just talking about what we could do to take down more akuma in a fight!! Right Yu?" Lavi asked.**

"**Right. And I told Lavi that if he makes his hammer bigger every time it would be to his benefit." Kanda replied not missing a single beat of the lie they we're using.**

"**Very good." Leverier said walking away. **

"**That was close!! I thought he had us there for a second." **

"**Yeah…"**

" **So what now Yu-chan?"**

"**How the heck should I know? And stop calling me that!"**

"**What Yu-chan? But it's your name, and Yu-chan should always be called Yu-chan!!" Lavi happily said with his huge smile planted on his face.**

"**Tch…..I'm leaving now." Kanda stated turning to leave, but Lavi was having none of that. He grab Kanda's arm and pulled him into a hug. Kanda was in to much shock to do anything about it so he just stood there.**

"**No, Yu can't leave. If Yu leaves who will I love?"**

**Kanda started to struggle against Lavi's grip. He wanted to get free and never hear that word again.**

"**Let me the hell go!!" Kanda yelled getting free of Lavi's grip. "Idiot I'm just going to go train! I'm not going anywhere."**

"**But Yu will eventually. Then I'll be alone." **

**Kanda couldn't believe out of everyone in the Order the one that was, and has always affected him, now that he thought about it, was Lavi. But he couldn't let Lavi get close or else it would hurt him worst when the Bookman in-training had to leave this "record" behind. Or when he himself died.**

"…**."**

"**See you can't even think of anything to say!!" Lavi exclaimed while unconsciously pushing Yu against a tree.**

"**Lavi….I….I want to tell you it'll be okay, but even I don'….."Kanda was silenced because Lavi was kissing him. He knew he should push the rabbit away, but he had kept his feelings about the red head a secret for so long, that he was ready to open up just a tiny bit to said person. So, he kissed back. **

**Lavi was shocked at first but then got over it. Unfortunately for the couple they started to run out of air and had to break the kiss. **

"**Yu? What does this mean?" Lavi asked confused.**

**Kanda closed his eyes and took a deep breath, " I like you Lavi. I have since I first saw you."**

**Lavi couldn't believe his ears! This had to be some kind of joke. The guy he's love for so long admitting that he likes him! Kanda, freaking Kanda Yu just freaking admitted that he likes him! The world had to be ending or something.**

"**Hey Yu, are you feeling okay?"**

"**Yes. And to answer your earlier question I guess it means we are going to be a couple."**

"**Really?! I'm really happy! I love you, Yu-chan."**

"…**.I'm not ready to say that, but I don't mind you saying it." **

"**That's okay if your not ready. I'm glad that you don't mind me saying it, because I don't plan on stopping!!" Lavi said with a great enthusiasm. **

"**Oh joy." Kanda stated.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thank you for the reviews! It means so much to me. I'm really sorry for the update.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

**Kanda sighed as he waited for Lavi to hurry up and pack. They had received a mission last night and had to leave in two minutes. But of course Lavi was running late. Not that Kanda cared (that was below him). Lavi finally cam out after what felt like a life time. But he was covered in bruises. Kanda tried to find out what happened of course.**

"**What the heck happened to you?"**

"**Nothing. Why?" Lavi questioned obviously avoiding the question.**

"**Your covered in bruises. So, obviously you got in a fight of some sort. But with who and why are the questions." Kanda retorted.**

"**Its no big deal. I just fell down the stairs." **

"**But there are no stairs in here. So are you going to tell me what really happened?"**

"**Crap! I forgot! Please don't make me tell you just yet!" Lavi wined.**

"**Fine. Whatever. Lets just go." Kanda growled out.**

"**Alright!"**

**A few hours later, found the two of them waiting for a train in Baltimore, Maryland. Lavi was so excited to be in The United States of America, that he couldn't sit still. Which was driving Kanda crazy.**

"**Would you just sit the hell down?" yelled Kanda.**

"**But Yu aren't you excited to be here?"**

"**No." **

"**Why not?" questioned Lavi.**

"**Because, I'm not. To me this is just another freaking mission. Why is it **_**so**_** important to you?" Kanda questioned back.**

"**Because its my first mission with Yu, since we got together." **

"**Oh. I never thought about it like that. I guess your right." **

**After that the train arrived. The two exorcists boarded, but they didn't notice the other person that also got on. **

_**(Tyki's point of view)**_

**Tyki Mikk's job was to get the exorcist with the long hair pulled back. But he didn't expect him to be beautiful. He fallowed the red head and beauty to their compartment, but he took the one before, so as not to be spotted. He knew the red head was powerful, and he really didn't want to get into a fight with him. But he knew he had to stay close.**

_**(Normal point of view) **_

**The two exorcist put their stuff up on the luggage racks and settled in for a long ride. They were heading towards Fredrick, Maryland. Once there they were going to investigate and see if the reason for people turning into stone was innocents or not. **

"**Sounds weird, doesn't it Yu?"**

"**What does?"**

"**The fact that people are turning into stone."**

"**Yeah it does, but aren't you use to it by now?" Kanda asked.**

"**Yeah I am, but still its pretty interesting." Lavi replied thoughtfully.**

"**I guess so. Hey Lavi?"**

"**What is it Yu?"**

"**Shut up." Kanda stated right before he kissed Lavi.**

"**Mmm…" Lavi moaned lightly. Moving Kanda to lie down.**

"**Lavi, what the heck?"**

"**Relax Yu."**

"**O-okay."**

**Lavi moved to be hovering over Kanda. Then he plunged in and captured Kanda's lips in a passionate kiss. Kanda kissed back with just as much passion. Lavi pried open Kanda's mouth and slid his tongue inside Kanda's hot wet cavern. Wanting to get to the really good stuff. Kanda felt as thought he was on the moon*. Kanda slid his hands up Lavi's chest, and undid his jacket, sliding it off in the process. This was making Lavi even more hot and bothered.**

"**God Yu, your to hot and sexy for your own good."**

"**Thanks. Same to you." Kanda said blushing from the treatment.**

**Lavi started to take the samurai's coat off and unbutton the shirt underneath. The raven haired beauty was amazed at how much the rabbit could do at once. **

"**W-wow… L-Lavi…..Oh god!" Kanda stuttered out.**

**Lavi was being driven mad by the sounds Kanda was making. He just couldn't get over the fact they were for him and only him. **

"**Hey, Yu. How far do you want to go?" Lavi asked with Kanda's pants button in hand.**

"**I-I don't know… How far did you want to go?" Kanda replied hesitantly **

"**Umm….all the way. But we can stop if you want. I don't want to do something you aren't ready for."**

"**It would be nice if we stopped for now."**

"**Alright." Lavi said with a smile on his face.**

**In the other car sat a very pissed Noah glaring very hard at the wall separating him and the raven beauty. **

_**(Tyki's point of view)**_

"**I can't believe they were about to do it in a train car! I at least would have made sure we were in a hotel room first." Tyki all but fumed to himself. **

_**(Normal point of view)**_

**The train arrived at the destination. Were it was snowing very heavily.**

"**Man! It's freaking snowing!" Lavi all but exclaimed in excitement. **

"**Che…Baka, we should get to the inn."**

"**Okay!"**

**The two exorcists headed for the warmth of the inn. Little did they know a certain Noah was following them.**

**

* * *

**

**I just want you all to know that I will be making this a chapter fic. I'm not sure how many and the updates might be very far apart but I want to see this through till the end. Also if your into the pairing I'm writing a AllenKanda on the side. **

* This state ment is in referance to the Japanese legen that there is a Rabbit in the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look I posted another chapter! *Does happy dance* I'm really excited about updating twice in the same month. It makes me feel like people actually care! Also sorry if anything seems off. My mind got carried away.**

* * *

**Once the two exorcist got into the inn the storm outside got worse. Kanda was pissed because, lucky for him, the concierge girl was cute and Lavi had decided to flirt with her. Kanda turned to go sit in the waiting part of the inn's lobby when he noticed Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, walk in. So since Lavi was busy, making his life hell, he decided a little revenge was in order. So he walked right up to Tyki and started to flirt with him. He should have know it was a bad idea.**

"**Hey Mikk. What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**Oh my! I didn't even think you knew my name. And I'm here for my own reasons." Tyki replied politely.**

"**Che…bet it's to see if there's Innocence here."**

**Lavi noticed the deathly aura that had been behind himself was gone. So he looked around trying to find the older exorcist. He then spotted him next to the last person in the world he would have expected, Tyki Mikk. What was worse is that he didn't like it at all, that HIS Yu would be flirting with another guy. Of course it dawned on him then that Kanda was probable doing it as revenge for seeing him flirt with the concierge girl. Boy did he feel guilty. With that thought in mind he marched right up to the other two men.**

"**Hey Yu! Tyki. Whatcha doing?"**

"**What does it look like Baka Usagi?" Kanda stated angrily.**

"**Looks like your talking. But about what is what I want to know?"**

"**We were actually just talking about swords, Lavi wasn't it?"**

"**Yeah, and well Yu and me have to go to our room now. Bye." Lavi claimed dragging Kanda off to said room.**

"**What the hell were you thinking YU! What if he had killed you and taken your Innocence?"**

"**He wouldn't have killed me. And sorry…."Kanda said softly almost regretful. Which he really was.**

"**You better be. You take the bed I'm going to sleep on the couch." Lavi stated bitterly.**

"**You don't want to share?"**

"**No…I'm afraid I might actually rape you."**

"**Oh. You know it wouldn't be rape, because I would want it. Kanda said slipping off his coat and shoes and getting into bed.**

"**That's true, but I still don't want to force it on you. I love you." Lavi replied taking his own coat and shoes off, and making up the couch for himself.**

"**I know you do. Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight Yu, Sleep well."**

**In the next room over was a very happy Noah. **

_**(Tyki's point of view)**_

**He couldn't believe his ears! Kanda hadn't actually told the red haired idiot that he loved him yet! He had a chance a getting the raven beauty for himself! Ok, maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself, but still it counted!**

"**Kanda will be mine. Oh Road dear…."**

"**Yes Tyki?" Road said appearing through her portal. **

"**Can you do me a huge favor? I need to pick up a certain exorcist for me."**

"**Who Tyki."**

"**Kanda Yu."**

"**Oh goodie a new toy to play with. This will be fun. How much should I traumatize him Tyki?"**

"**Hopefully as little as possible. He's asleep."**

"**Oh goodie! Even better! Bye Tyki." Road stated slipping back though her portal and into Kanda and Lavi's room.**

**Once in she went right over to where Kanda was sleeping. She grab his arm and pulled him with her through the portal, leaving Mugen behind.**

_**(End Point of view)**_

**The next day Lavi woke up feeling like something was off, but shrugged it off. He got out of bed and showered all the while thinking about the fact he hadn't seen Yu yet that morning. So after he was done getting ready he went over to Kanda's bed and pulled back the covers. Only to find Kanda gone! **

"**What the hell!" Kanda left without me again?" Lavi shouted out. He couldn't believe it.**

**With that thought still fresh in his mind he stormed out of the inn, and headed strait for the finder.**

"**We is Kanda?" Lavi all but shouted at the poor finder who hadn't even introduced himself.**

"**I-I…Don't know sir." The poor finder stuttered out.**

"**You mean he isn't here?" Lavi said panic starting up in him.**

"**No Sir."**

"**Shit!"**

**With that said Lavi took off back to the inn to look for Kanda and clues.**

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	4. Note

**Hey all,**

**Just wanted to let all of you who are reading, and adding my story to favorites That I'm having computer issues right at the moment, and this is fallowing a extremely long period of writers block. So I'm going to have to postpone the next chapter until I can get the story uploaded on to my mom's laptop. Which is how I'm typing this.**

**Thanks for your patients.**

**Yuki **


End file.
